


Anything For You

by Anonymous



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cock Slapping, Cock Warming, Coming Untouched, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Feminization, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, sy calls ws a babygirl and calls his hole a pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wooseok just wants to be good for his dom, even if it means having to dress up as a girl.





	Anything For You

Wooseok had never felt as humiliated as he did at that moment.

It wasn't his first time wearing a skirt - hell, he had danced in one on stage, and there are still videos of it on the Internet. He even wore a dress and a wig once, and those pictures, too, pop up every now and then. But that was different, it was just for fun, just fanservice. This skirt, however, was shorter than any he'd worn before, just barely managing to cover the swell of his ass, and what's worse, it was coupled with a pair of black thigh-high stockings.

He sat on his knees, with his legs slightly parted to stop the lace of his baby pink panties from chaffing against the sensitive skin of his rim. He didn't have a top on, but he did have a pastel pink collar around his neck, all with a little heart-shaped bell pendant, just like a kitten. The leather was soft, but it was tight, and Wooseok couldn't wait to see the red marks it would surely leave on his neck. He loved being marked up in any way possible, though he liked it best when those marks were left by Seungyoun himself.

The clothing, even the collar, wasn't all that new to him. Okay, he had never been fucked in a skirt or lace panties before, but for some reason it didn't feel that strange. What was really strange was the amount of effort he put into his make-up - his lips looked plumper and redder than usual, coupled with a heavy layer of lipgloss that made them look wet. He put on two extra coats of mascara to make sure his eyes looked as big and innocent as possible, and a lot of peachy blush. He did his damn best to look as fragile and feminine as possible, he knew he looked like a doll, and now he wanted to _hear_ it.

But Seungyoun was just standing there, blinking at him like an idiot with his mouth wide open, and Wooseok could feel himself blush to his chest because of Seungyoun's unwavering eyes on him.

"You're so pretty, baby" he finally said "My baby's so pretty for me."

Seungyoun started by caressing Wooseok's cheek, and Wooseok shyly leaned into the touch like a kitten. Seungyoun still looked so gentle, just standing there petting him while he looks so slutty, and although Wooseok loved being pampered more than anything else, he needed cock.

"Daddy..." he whispered like a secret "Seokie has been so good, please..."

"Hmm, have you now?" Seungyoun asked teasingly as he stroked his hair "Maybe you should prove it to me."

With those words, Seungyoun swiftly took his t-shirt and his jeans off, and his big cock was now inches away from Wooseok's face. He slapped Wooseok's cheeks with it a couple of times, smearing some precum over his rosy cheeks, and then when Wooseok slightly parted his lips, he pushed it all the way in.

Wooseok tried to suck delicately, tried not to get too messy right away to save himself from further embarrassment, but Seungyoun was so big and it was impossible to stop himself from drooling. He gave him little kitten licks, sucked on the tip like a lollipop, all while looking right at Seungyoun with his round, pure eyes. He knew Seungyoun wasn't going to waste a lot of time on a blowjob on a special day like this, knew it by the way he didn't even fuck his mouth. He just needed Wooseok to wet his dick a little, get it fully hard with his little mouth, and then the real game would begin.

Once Seungyoun decided he'd had enough, he roughly pulled Wooseok off his cock by tugging on his hair, and then he threw him on the bed. He was already so rough, already manhandling Wooseok like he weighed nothing, and Wooseok felt his cock twitching so much that it made him uncomfortable.

Seungyoun roughly spread his legs, exposing everything all at once, with a gaze that told him he was in trouble.

"Look at that pathetic little thing" Seungyoun smiled as he lightly slapped Wooseok's little cock "It's so small, we can pretend it's not even there, right princess?"

Wooseok's composure finally broke and he started crying. The feeling of shame didn't come from Seungyoun's words; Wooseok was ashamed of how much he loved it. He loved it when Seungyoun admired his beauty and looked at him like he's the most precious angel that needs to be protected, but he got that 99% of the time. Just this 1%, he wanted Seungyoun to look down on him, to smirk at his useless little cock and to be fully aware of how much he's allowed to do to Wooseok. How much control he has over him.

To be honest, Wooseok's cock ended up ignored most of the time, Wooseok didn't really need it to cum, but even so, Seungyoun would occasionally grab it on reflex, if only to catch Wooseok off guard, and he'd stroke it soothingly to help his baby ride out his orgasm. But this, this was something new. Wooseok knew he wasn't going to get a single stroke today, and though it wouldn't be his first time coming untouched, his cock was already so swollen and leaking that he feared how much that was going to hurt him.

"Now if you want daddy's cock, you have to say it" Seungyoun commanded "Say you're a good girl, baby."

Fuck, that was too far. Wooseok just kept crying silently, he needed it so bad, but he was already embarrassed enough from being slapped in the face with a heavy cock and dressing like a slut, he couldn't get himself to say it. He knew Seungyoun would get mad, but the words wouldn't come out even when he opened his mouth.

Seungyoun slapped his ass then. Once, twice, three times, and if they were in a different position, he would've been able to watch Wooseok's hole tighten with pleasure each time.

"So you're not my good kitten then, huh?" Seungyoun mocked as he slapped Wooseok's face, but it was so feathery light that Wooseok almost welcomed it "Come on baby, I know you can do it."

Wooseok couldn't, he really couldn't, so he just whined uselessly as Seungyoun kept spanking him, sometimes slapping him, but never too much. When he realized spanking wasn't going to cut it, and his baby was being especially stubborn today, he picked him up from where he was kneeling between Seungyoun's legs and turned him around, so that he had better access to his ass.

Seungyoun didn't even take the panties off, obviously liking them too much, and just moved them a little to the side. Just enough to allow him to rub his baby's rim. Very slowly, very gently, but the fingers there, making his entire body burn with promises of so many things that _could _be. But they won't, not if Wooseok doesn't let go of the last shred of his dignity. He wanted to do it, wanted so much to finally let Seungyoun have it all, but his voice still wasn't listening to him, so he just curled into the touch with a soft moan.

"Daddy, daddy, hnngh..." he babbled as Seungyoun kept rubbing his hole, but never entering. He must've noticed by now the copious amounts of lube Wooseok had previously slicked himself with, because, well, that's how good girls are supposed to feel when you touch them. So why did it make Wooseok feel so dirty?

"You're so wet for me, baby" Seungyoun whispered "Your little pussy's so wet..."

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Wooseok didn't want to like it, he wanted to hate it, to be disgusted, but Seungyoun was still playing with his hole, the other hand still roughly squeezing one of his squishy thighs. He felt his hole fluttering every time Seungyoun applied a bit more pressure, his fingers 'accidentally' catching on the rim - it was only a matter of time before he crumbled.

"You ruined your pretty panties... such a messy slut" Seungyoun kept going, and he finally, finally pushed a finger inside, but it was _too slow_ "Is my kitty a slut?"

"Yes, yes, ah" Wooseok moaned as he pushed back on Seungyoun's two fingers "Seokie is daddy's slut. Daddy's slutty kitten."

"See, that wasn't so hard" Seungyoun smiled softly, and as a reward, he gave Wooseok two fingers to suck on "So why can't you just say you're a good girl?"

Wooseok couldn't respond to that, he was focused on the feeling of being fingered, and his mind was too hazy to string a sentence. Once his hole gets filled, Wooseokie is just a dumb baby, just a fucktoy for Seungyoun to abuse. He was ecstatic to have something in his mouth again, it was a welcome distraction from how painfully aroused he was, and it muffled his needy moans a little bit. Calling himself a slut, or a kitten, or anything in that category, it was something he'd gradually gotten used to. Together with Seungyoun, he tested it out, became familiar with the taste of those words in his mouth and how much better they sounded coming from his dom. They were just taking it a step further now.

Seungyoun abruptly pulled his fingers out, both from his gaping hole and from his mouth, and Wooseok wanted to cry at the loss. He begged and begged, but Seungyoun wouldn't hear it. Instead, he roughly grabbed Wooseok's hips, pushed him up so he couldn't rut against the bed or Seungyoun's thigh, and put the slick head of his cock right between his cheeks.

His grip was so strong that Wooseok couldn't push back, couldn't put Seungyoun inside, and he couldn't rub himself on the sheets either. His knees felt weak from how long he had been edged, there was sweat clinging to his forehead, and his hole was clenching around air, so hot and painful. Seungyoun then returned to spanking him, but it wasn't the normal, playful spanks - his hits made the bed shake and made Wooseok's skin red immediately. It was so painful when he went over one spot three times in a row, and Wooseok's breathy moans turned into little shouts every time Seungyoun's heavy head came down. In no time he started crying and drooling again, but Seungyoun showed no mercy.

Wooseok's cock, still painfully constricted by the panties Seungyoun didn't bother to take off, was already red by now, leaking so much that the panties were starting to cling onto it. If only he could touch it now, just gently brush the tip, he knew he would cum on the spot. He was so, so close.

Once Wooseok realized he was about to cum without Seungyoun's cock in him, he started panicking - the sheer possibility was terrifying.

"I'll be a good girl" he whimpered "I'll be a good girl for daddy, please, please. Please fill up my pussy."

Seungyoun was in awe for a second, but then he leaned down to kiss Wooseok's forehead so, so gently. "God, you're perfect."

Wooseok felt so relaxed after that moment of softness, but in the very next second Seungyoun pushed his cock inside to the hilt. The slide was easy thanks to the excessive amounts of lube and Wooseok's hole still being a little loose from what Seungyoun did to him yesterday, but it was still so tight that Wooseok felt like passing out.

"Fuck, baby, your pussy's so tight" Seungyoun groaned "Just like that, baby girl. Taking my cock so well."

Seungyoun finally started thrusting, and it was brutal. He was so deep inside Wooseok, so fast, so rough, with his hands still holding his hips in place, sometimes pulling them back to meet his thrusts. Wooseok was drooling so much, his eyes were rolling back, and he couldn't control his screams anymore. Even though he was tight enough, he started contracting around Seungyoun, trying to make it as good as possible for him, to please him as much as he was pleasing him.

"Such a good girl, you look so pretty getting fucked by my cock" Seungyoun kept talking, knowing how small it makes Wooseok make "Fuck, you're squirting all over your little skirt. You're gonna ruin it just like you did your panties."

Wooseok knew he sounded like a whore, he knew the neighbors could hear him getting fucked, but he didn't care. All that mattered was Seungyoun's throbbing cock inside him, ruining him, fucking into him like he was made just to take it. Fuck, he was going to come embarrassingly fast. Seungyoun called him a filthy whore, a cocksleeve, a good little fuckhole, and every other atrocity he could think of, and Wooseok just mewled happily.

And then, Wooseok could feel warm cum shooting into him, his daddy filling him to the brim and throbbing inside him, and Wooseok had never felt as much pleasure as he did when he finally, finally released into his panties.

"Ah, ah, ah, ahh!" he screamed as Seungyoun kept fucking him to prolong his orgasm, even though he was oversensitive. There was so much cum spilling out of his messy hole, and he wanted to cry because he wanted it all inside him, but it was too late. He thrashed in the bed, body trembling and shivering as Seungyoun played with his puffy nipples, knowing how much they hurt after he comes. Even though his little hole felt so hot from all the friction, Wooseok didn't let him pull out - he clenched as tightly as he could, desperate to keep Seungyoun inside.

Seungyoun, bless his innocent heart, didn't get the memo, so he pulled out and laid next to Wooseok, and it made baby feel so empty and whiny. They were now face to face, both looking tired and blissed out, but Wooseok needed to be closer.

"Can I cockwarm you?" he asked in his smallest voice, pouting slightly to emphasize his point.

"Fuck, baby, you just came like that and you still need cock" Seungyoun giggled, but it wasn't degrading. It sounded a lot like _I'm so lucky to have you_.

Of course, he gave Wooseok everything he needed, even if it was just something as small as this. To soothe the pain, he put one of his thighs between his baby's legs. But Seungyoun didn't plan on round two any time soon - right now he just wanted to take care of his Wooseokie, his perfect boyfriend, the love of his life.

"Mm, Younie" Wooseok mumbled into his neck as he cuddled closer to his chest. Seungyoun could see Wooseok didn't want to go again either, he was too spent, he just wanted Seungyoun inside so he doesn't feel empty, and to stop the cum from flowing out. He was so peaceful, so perfectly satisfied, like a happy kitten, and Seungyoun made sure to give him extra kisses for being so good today.

**Author's Note:**

> yes wooseok is baby


End file.
